Lost
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Kids are getting sucked into portals and taken somewhere else and Buffy gets some help from Angel and the gang.
1. Chapter 1

This fan fiction takes place some time in the 5th Season of Buffy and the 2nd Season of Angel. It's my first Crossover; I wanted to write at least one. It's short, but all of mine are because I can't think of so much to make it longer, but still hope ya'll like it anyway. Feel free to review with any comments you may have. Also, I don't own anything, just the characters I made up.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In Sunnydale, California, two girls were walking through the cemetery on their way home.  
  
"If you had a choice, who would you choose to go out with, Leo Dicaprio or Matt Damon?" One of the girls asked. Her friend laughed.  
  
"Come on Emily, you know that's a tough choice, but if I had to pick one I would definitely go for Matt Damon." She replied.  
  
"I'm a Leo girl myself." Emily claimed. They kept walking.  
  
"Why do we have to go through the cemetery, you know it gives me the creeps." Emily rolled her eyes at her friend.  
  
"Don't be such a baby Lisa, you know it's a shortcut and we're already late enough as it is." Lisa nodded and they kept walking until she stopped.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Lisa asked. Emily glared at her, she always did like to stall.  
  
"Feel what?" Emily asked a little annoyed.  
  
"I felt a gust of wind; it's not supposed to be windy tonight." Emily looked up at the dark sky.  
  
"Maybe a storm's coming, we better get home." They kept walking until Lisa felt the strong wind again.  
  
"Okay, you had to of felt that." Emily nodded. The wind was getting stronger now. The girls looked in front of them and they saw something that looked like a window opening. Emily has seen a lot of movies and thought it looked like some kind of portal, but that wasn't possible, was it? The wind was too much and it swept Lisa off her feet and she was being pulled into the portal. "Emily!" She yelled. Emily couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
"Hold on!" Emily yelled back trying to be heard over the strong wind. She ran to her and grabbed both of her arms, trying to pull her away from the portal. "I've got you, hold on." She told her. Emily saw the fear in her friend's eyes.  
  
"I can't, I'm slipping." Lisa said through tears.  
  
"I won't let you go." Emily yelled to her, but she could feel Lisa slipping and she wouldn't be able to hold on to her much longer.  
  
"I can't hold on, it's pulling me." With that Lisa let go because the wind was too strong and she went towards the portal. "Emily!" She yelled as the portal sucked her in and closed behind her. Emily ran to where the portal was.  
  
"Lisa!" She yelled, but it was too late. Lisa and the portal were gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Don't you vampires ever give up." Buffy Summers said. If you saw her you would think she was just a normal girl, but she's really the Slayer, Chosen to fight vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness.  
  
"I'll kill you!" The vampire growled at her. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's what you all say. To be honest, I'm kinda tired of hearing it." With that she pulled out her stake and stabbed him in the heart before he even realized what happened. He exploded in a cloud of dust and she brushed herself off. "Never get tired of that." She said as she walked away. The next day Buffy went to The Magic Box that her Watcher, Giles owned.  
  
"How was patrol last night?" Giles asked her.  
  
"You know same as always. It's been pretty boring lately though, I mean I've hardly seen any vampires in the last few days, like maybe something else is going on." Buffy told him.  
  
"I got something for you Buff." Xander told her. "How about a 14-year-old girl that disappeared last night in the cemetery." Buffy looked at him.  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't see anything." Buffy said.  
  
"Must have been a different cemetery, it was all over the news this morning. Some girl named Lisa vanished last night. There was also a mention of her getting sucked into a portal, but I don't think they really believe that, probably think it's just a kidnapping." Xander said.  
  
"Okay, how did they even get the idea that it could have been a portal?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, her friend was with her when it happened, claimed she saw a portal suck Lisa in, everyone pretty much just thinks she's delirious. Poor kid is really freaked out and Lisa's parents are devastated." Xander claimed.  
  
"Well, this being Sunnydale and all I'm gonna believe that whole portal thing. Wonder if the kid was taken to some alternate dimension, she must really be scared." Buffy said upset. "Did you find out anything else?" She asked Xander.  
  
"Well, I don't know about that whole alternate dimension thing, but I did hear about other missing kids. Just so happens that three kids around the same age as Lisa disappeared in L.A. about a week ago. They think that it could be from the same thing, but no one in L.A. has reported about seeing any portals." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Okay, maybe I'll call Angel; see if he knows anything about any of this." Dawn came next to her sister after she heard everything.  
  
"The girl that disappeared, was her name Lisa Sheldon?" She asked. Xander thought about it.  
  
"I don't remember, but that could be it." Buffy looked at her sister.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Dawn looked at Buffy.  
  
"There's this girl named Lisa Sheldon in one of my classes, and she wasn't in school today." Xander nodded.  
  
"Sheldon, yeah I think that was it." Xander said.  
  
"Also, her friend Emily Thomas wasn't in school today either, so she must have been the one to see what happened." Dawn told them. "I know where she lives. I could go talk to her to find out more about what happened." Buffy agreed.  
  
"I'm gonna call Angel first, then I'll go with you to Emily's house so we can talk to her." She said looking at Dawn. Buffy went to use the phone in the back to call Angel. When she got back to the others she didn't look happy. "Well, looks like portals are involved and Angel knows a lot more about what has been happening than we do. He said that a 13-year-old boy disappeared about two days ago. That was the most recent disappearance. He's looking into it and said he would call if he found out anything else." Buffy looked at Dawn. "Come on; let's go talk to your friend." Dawn nodded and they left the magic shop. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
When Buffy and Dawn got to Emily's house they found her in bad shape. She looked like she had been crying for hours.  
  
"I know this is hard for you, but I need you to tell me what you saw last night, so I could try to help you." Buffy told her gently to gain her trust. Emily took a few seconds before she started talking.  
  
"We were just walking through the cemetery on our way home. Lisa always hated the cemetery, but she always went anyway. I always teased her about being afraid." Tears were starting to form in her eyes, but she continued. "We felt this strong wind and this portal opened in front of us and it was pulling Lisa in. I tried to help her, but it was too strong and before I knew it, she was gone." Emily said as she started to cry, not being able to control it any longer. Buffy rubbed her back in a soothing way to calm her before she spoke.  
  
"It's not your fault, you did all you could." Emily stopped crying for a second and looked up at Buffy.  
  
"Why do you even believe me, no one else would, they said that I was seeing things." Emily told her.  
  
"Well, I've seen a lot of weird things in my life, so I believe you. Don't worry Emily; I will do whatever I can to get Lisa back." Emily didn't seem so convinced.  
  
"How can you do that?" She asked. This time Dawn spoke up.  
  
"Trust her; she's good with this stuff." Emily felt a little better knowing that someone believed her and would help. With that Buffy and Dawn left. Later at their house they were talking about the situation.  
  
"How will you get her back Buffy? We don't even know where the portal leads to, it could lead to some other dimension and Lisa could be lost forever." Dawn stated.  
  
"I don't know much about this, but I will try to do whatever I can. Now, you need to stop worrying for right now and go to bed." Buffy told her. Dawn did as she was told without arguing. Buffy just sat on the couch thinking about what to do when the phone rang. The next day she went straight to the magic shop to tell Giles what she found out. They were the only two there. "Angel said that the disappearances started in L.A. about a month ago when this 15-year-old girl named Allison Potter disappeared and that's when other kids started to disappear. From what Angel told me, Allison didn't just disappear, she ran away and was never found. The other kids weren't runaways; they just started disappearing around the same time." Buffy told him. Giles rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Angel thinks that these children have been disappearing because of this girl, Allison." Buffy nodded.  
  
"That would be his theory, he said he would call back again if he found out anything else, but in the meantime, I have to go. School should be out soon and I wanna meet Dawn there so I could walk her home, with all these kids disappearing I'm not taking any chances." With that she left the magic shop. That night Buffy went patrolling while Dawn was with Xander and Anya. "Yesterday three vampires, tonight none." She said to herself as she heard a noise from behind a tree. She pulled out her stake and went to check it out. When she got closer Spike came out from hiding. Buffy sighed and put her stake away. "Okay, one vampire, just not one I'm gonna stake, yet. What are you doing here?" She asked him annoyed. He smiled at her.  
  
"Saw you heading this way, thought you could use some help." He told her.  
  
"Yeah, well that won't be necessary, seems to be a pretty slow night." She said.  
  
"Give it time, Slayer, something will happen." Buffy looked at him  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." They kept walking when Buffy felt a gust of wind. "That felt good. I haven't felt wind all night." She said while looking at Spike, but he was looking elsewhere. Buffy saw what he was staring at. She saw what she thought was a portal and it kept getting bigger, strong wind coming from it. "This can't be good." She said and Spike agreed. The wind was getting stronger and she was losing balance. She grabbed the nearest tree branch and held on so the portal couldn't suck her in. Spike was knocked to the ground and he was having a hard time trying to get up because the wind was too strong. Buffy was still holding onto the branch, her small body in the air and she was starting to slip. "Spike, I can't hold on!" She yelled, trying to be heard over the wind. Spike tried to get to her, but he wasn't having much luck. The branch that she was holding broke off and she went flying into the portal. He tried to grab onto her arms, but it was too late and she was sucked into the portal.  
  
"Buffy!" Spike yelled after her, but Buffy was gone and the portal closed behind her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
In a dark alley in Los Angeles, California, a portal opened and Buffy Summers flew out of it. She landed on the ground hard and the portal closed once she was out. Buffy stood up and brushed herself off. She looked around her and realized that she was in L.A. "Okay, this is weird, better let Angel know." She said to herself as she left the alley. Back in Sunnydale Giles and the others were upset.  
  
"You let her get sucked into a portal!" Giles yelled at Spike.  
  
"I didn't let her do anything. I tried to help; besides she's the Slayer, she can take care of herself." Spike told him.  
  
"That may be so, but we don't know where she was sent to. It could be dangerous." Spike smiled and patted Giles on the back.  
  
"You worry too much Rupert. I'm sure she's fine." Xander wasn't convinced.  
  
"Yeah, right, Spike. You may put on a brave face, but I'm not falling for it. You're just as worried about Buffy as the rest of us." Xander told him. Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"Me, worry, I don't think so mate." Xander was still not convinced, but he let it go. Willow ignored them.  
  
"Giles, do you think she'll be okay?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. We just have to hope that she'll find a way back from wherever she is." He told them, no one knew what to say after that. Back in L.A. Buffy found the Hyperion Hotel which Angel was now staying at and went inside. She walked in to find it deserted. When she went further in she heard Angel's voice. She saw him talking on the phone and waited until he hung up.  
  
"I love what you've done with the place." Angel turned around, startled at the familiar voice.  
  
"Buffy." He said. "When did you get here? I didn't even know you were coming." He said as he hugged her.  
  
"Neither did I." She replied as she hugged him back. They let go.  
  
"How did you get here?" He asked her.  
  
"Well, it's funny actually, would you believe that I got here through a portal?" Angel looked confused.  
  
"A portal? How did that happen?" She shrugged.  
  
"I was just patrolling when this portal opened and sucked me in, then I ended up here, thought I'd stop by." Angel still seemed confused.  
  
"How is that possible? I'm sure the kids that got sucked into the portals ended up somewhere else, since this is where they started opening up." Buffy shrugged again.  
  
"That's what I don't get, but I'm guessing that if this Allison girl is responsible for the portals, then maybe she's losing control of them. Maybe she opened two at the same time in Sunnydale and L.A. and instead of me getting sent to wherever she is, I got sent here." Angel nodded.  
  
"That makes sense, I guess." He told her.  
  
"I better let Giles know that I'm here so he doesn't worry about where I was sent to. Spike saw me get sucked in so I'm sure he told them, can I use your phone?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, Spike saw you, why was he with you?" Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't get me started." She said as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Thank god you're alright!" Giles exclaimed on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna stay here for a bit, see what I can find out. How's Dawn?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"She's fine Buffy; we'll look after her until you get back." He told her. "Do be careful." She smiled.  
  
"Always." She said as she hung up. She went back to where Angel was. "They didn't get back yet?" He shook his head.  
  
"No, they went to go talk to Allison's parents over an hour ago and they're not back yet." Buffy saw the worried look on his face and she knew how close he has gotten to them.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine." She told him. Angel just nodded and waited. A few minutes later Cordelia and Wesley walked in with another man that Buffy didn't recognize. Cordelia stopped when she saw Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, long time, no see." Cordelia said, then Wesley came up behind her and noticed Buffy was there too.  
  
"Buffy, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Wesley asked. Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I just decided to drop by. It's good to see you guys again." Buffy told them. The other man just stood in silence until Angel introduced him.  
  
"Buffy, this is Charles Gunn. Gunn, Buffy." He said introducing them to each other. Buffy stuck out her hand  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Gunn shook her hand.  
  
"You too, I've heard a lot about you. She's cute Angel." He said to Angel as they dropped their hands. Buffy couldn't help but smile at that. Angel didn't seem that amused, he got right to the point.  
  
"What did you guys find out?" He asked.  
  
"Well, the parents were very shaken up. They didn't wanna talk about it much, but I think they said enough. They said that Allison has always been a loner. She doesn't really have any friends and she always hangs around by herself at school. Some of the kids used to tease her and called her a freak, stuff like that. Anyway, Mrs. Potter said that Allison recently got into black magic and always talked about creating her own world, where things could finally go her way. Mrs. Potter just figured that it was all in her imagination and never really believed in any of that stuff. Well, about a month ago they got into a fight about it and Allison ran off and never came back. The police looked everywhere for her and so did her parents, but they never found her. That seems kind of weird for a 15-year- old with no money. I mean, she couldn't have gotten far, but they never found her, it's almost as if she just disappeared." Cordelia told all of them.  
  
"So, she could have created this world and somehow managed to open up portals to suck other kids into it. Does that make sense?" Angel asked. Everyone was quiet until Buffy spoke up.  
  
"She's lonely. Obviously she's been a loner for a while and my guess is that she created these portals to bring other kids to her world so she wouldn't have to be alone. She doesn't realize it's wrong. She probably figures that the kids would want to stay there. If she created the portals that lead to her world then she can create a portal to lead the kids back here." Buffy said.  
  
"Somehow, I don't think she's just gonna let them leave. Someone would have to go in there and get the kids out, somehow convincing Allison to let them go." Gunn stated. They all looked at Buffy.  
  
"Hold on, just because I'm the Slayer doesn't mean that I should get all the hard jobs." She told them.  
  
"Buffy, I know this could be dangerous, but you're good with kids, and if anyone can get through to Allison, it would be you." Angel told her. Buffy sighed.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. It should be me. So, we just wait until another portal opens what fun." She said sarcastically. Then she looked at Angel. "If Giles calls, don't tell him where I am. Somehow I don't think he'll be too happy if he knew." Angel nodded and they all left the hotel. Back in Sunnydale everyone was in the magic shop and they were all quiet, hoping that Buffy would return safely. Tara saw Dawn sitting by herself and sat down next to her.  
  
"How are you doing Dawny?" She asked. Dawn looked at her and shrugged.  
  
"I'm okay; I just wish Buffy was here. I know she's in L.A. with Angel and I'm glad that she's not lost somewhere else, but I'm still worried." She smiled. "It's funny; Buffy is usually the one worrying about me." Tara smiled and put her arm around Dawn.  
  
"I'm sure Buffy is fine. She'll find a way to save those kids and come back." Dawn felt a little better. In L.A. the others were looking for a portal and they weren't having much luck.  
  
"We have been looking for what seems like forever and I'm not seeing a portal." Buffy said. Everyone just stared at her. "What? I happen to be a very impatient person." Angel smiled when he looked ahead and saw something open.  
  
"Would that be it?" He asked as he pointed to the portal opening in front of them. Buffy nodded.  
  
"That would be it. Okay, you guys get back, the wind is pretty strong and you wouldn't want to get sucked in." They did as she said. Buffy went towards Angel and kissed him gently on the lips and after a few seconds she pulled away. "Wish me luck." He smiled at her.  
  
"You won't need it." He said as she jumped into the portal. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Back in Sunnydale, everyone was getting frustrated and wished they knew more about what was going on in L.A.  
  
"I called Angel and he just said that Buffy was out. He is not sure when she will return. I have a bad feeling that she is going to do something drastic." Giles told them.  
  
"Don't worry about it G-man. Buffy can handle herself." Xander stated. Giles hoped he was right, but he was still worried.  
  
"Yeah, Buffy's the Slayer, she's really strong and stuff, which I happen to think, is a big plus. I'm sure she's good." Anya said trying to be helpful. Xander smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks An." He told her. When Buffy came out of the portal she wasn't sure where she was. She looked around and didn't see much of anything. The place was pretty empty and everything was white. Buffy walked around a little when she saw a girl around Dawn's age walk toward her.  
  
"Are you here to help us?" She asked Buffy. Buffy smiled at the girl.  
  
"I'll do what I can. Where are the others?" The girl pointed to a group of scared kids sitting down in silence.  
  
"We're prisoners here, she won't let us go. I was with my friend when the portal pulled me in, she must have been so scared to see that." Buffy looked at the girl.  
  
"Are you Lisa Sheldon?" Buffy asked. The girl nodded.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Lucky guess." Buffy told her. "Look, I know you're scared, but it's going to be okay. I'm going to get all of you out of here. Which one is the girl that brought you here?" Lisa didn't say anything, she just pointed to a young girl with dark hair and a lot of black clothing which stuck out in the white room. Buffy thought she could be Faith's younger sister, but she was too freaked to think about that. She looked back at Lisa. "Stay here." She told her as she walked towards Allison. Buffy sat down next to her. "Are you Allison Potter?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer. The girl looked at her.  
  
"Who wants to know?" She asked in a rude way.  
  
"My name is Buffy Summers and I came here to help you." Allison laughed.  
  
"I don't need any help. I don't know how you know my name and I don't care, so I hope you enjoy it here because you're never leaving." Buffy took a deep breath; she knew this was going to be a long night.  
  
"Look, I know you're the one who has been opening up portals in both L.A. and Sunnydale and you have to understand that what you're doing is wrong." Buffy told her. Allison got serious.  
  
"I didn't mean to open up any portals in Sunnydale. I guess that's how you got here." Allison said.  
  
"Actually, when I got sucked into the portal in Sunnydale I ended up in Los Angeles and from L.A. I went into another portal voluntarily and came here." She told her. The girl looked confused.  
  
"Why would you do that?" She asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to talk to you. Look around you Allison, these kids are not having any fun, they want to go home. It's not right for you to keep them here just because you're not happy." A tear slid down Allison's face.  
  
"I never meant to hurt anyone. When I came here I felt even more alone than I ever have at home, I was just sick of it, I wanted other kids my age to be here too, so I created the portals, now I can hardly control them anymore." She told her.  
  
"I understand that, believe me, I know what it's like to feel alone sometimes, but you can't keep them here. Their parents miss them and so do yours." Allison just laughed.  
  
"My parents could care less about me, they don't believe in anything I do, to them I'm nothing, but a joke." She said, another tear sliding down her face. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"I happen to know for a fact that they are worried about you. If you ever feel that they don't understand you, you have to talk to them, make them understand, but don't run away. I know from experience that that never solves anything." Buffy could tell that she was getting through to the younger girl. "If you never go back and you find that something has happened to them without you ever getting a chance to talk to them again you will regret it. It's true when they say that you never know how much you love something or in this case, someone till their gone. I lost my mother recently and I hardly ever see my dad anymore. I would give anything to have them both back because there is so much stuff that I would love to do differently and say to them that I never had the guts to say before. I don't get that chance back, but you do, and I guarantee, you will end up regretting it if you don't take it. So, what do you say?" Allison looked down then back up at Buffy, knowing that this stranger was right. She didn't say anything, she just waved her hand and a portal opened.  
  
"That will get them back to L.A." She said.  
  
"Thank you!" Buffy replied. She got up and got all the kids to go back through the portal. When they all were through she looked back at Allison. "Come on, let's get you home." She told her as Allison got up and followed Buffy through the portal. Buffy was back at the hotel with the others, happy that everything worked out. "All the parents were way happy to get their kids back and Allison had a nice talk with her parents and I think they're starting to understand her a little better." Buffy told them. Angel smiled at her.  
  
"I have to hand it to you Buffy; you are good when it comes to kids." Buffy smiled back.  
  
"Don't you forget it, well I better get back, I have an urge to give Dawn a really big hug and I have to take Lisa home, poor thing fell right asleep when we got back here, I better go wake her. I just wish we had another portal to travel in to Sunnydale." She said, looking at Angel.  
  
"Tell you what, you go wake her up and I'll take you both home." Buffy smiled.  
  
"Thanks!" She said cheerily as she went to get Lisa.  
  
"I'll call Giles to let him know that Buffy is on the way." Wesley told them as he went to the phone.  
  
"I'm glad this is over." Cordelia stated. Angel nodded and Gunn just shook his head at him.  
  
"What?" He asked irritated.  
  
"You let a woman like that go, what's the matter with you?" Gunn told him as he smacked him on the head. Cordelia laughed.  
  
"Hey, I felt bad about it." Angel said, defending himself. Gunn rolled his eyes.  
  
"Dude, I think that was probably the biggest mistake you ever made." Angel thought about it and realized that Gunn could be right, but he shook it off when Buffy came back with Lisa.  
  
"Well, we better go." Angel said. Buffy said her goodbyes and they all left for Sunnydale. Over two hours later Angel and Buffy were in front of the magic shop, since she knew that was where everyone would be. When they took Lisa home her parents were so happy they were crying and Emily couldn't stop hugging her friend.  
  
"Do you want to come in?" She asked him.  
  
"No, I should be getting back. It was really great to see you again." He told her.  
  
"You too." She kissed him goodbye and got out of the car. Waving to him before she went inside the magic shop. Angel watched her go in, and then drove away. Neither of them saw Spike watching from nearby. With a hurt look on his face, he turned and walked in the other direction. When Buffy walked into the magic shop Dawn ran to her and gave her a big hug and Buffy hugged her back.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back." She told her.  
  
"Me too." After she hugged everyone else she told them what happened in L.A.  
  
"You took a big risk doing that Buffy." Giles told her when she was done.  
  
"I know, but it was worth it. All the kids are back home and everything worked out for the best." Buffy looked around. "Where's Spike? I thought he would be here." She said.  
  
"I guess he got distracted." Willow said. "He knew you were coming back, so he'll probably be here soon." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he claimed that he wasn't worried about you, but Xander knew he was lying." Anya said.  
  
"How's Lisa?" Dawn asked.  
  
"She's good, her parents and Emily are happy to have her back. I'm sure they'll both be in school tomorrow." Dawn smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay. Tara told me that I had nothing to worry about." Buffy smiled.  
  
"She was right." She said looking at Tara.  
  
"I just wanted Dawn to feel better." Willow put her arm around Tara.  
  
"She's good at making people feel better." Buffy looked at all of her friends, her family.  
  
"It's good to be back, let's just hope we never have to deal with portals again." They all nodded in agreement.  
  
The End  
  
I know that's not the best ending I could have come up with, but I was drawing a blank. Well, I hope everyone liked it anyway, feel free to let me know what you think; I'm always up for suggestions. 


End file.
